Kim's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Can YOU solve the riddle? !


**It's Kim's turn, everybody! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Kim Mason peacefully snored away in her bed one night when Jar Jar burst through the ceiling on his milk bottles. "WEEEEEHEEEEEE! !" he exclaimed as the milk bottles spun around, shooting milk all over the place.<p>

"JAR JAR- OMMMPPHHH!" Darkrai exclaimed, bursting in, then getting sprayed by milk.

When the milk bottles finally died out, Jar Jar turned to Darkrai. "Hoo-WEEEEE! Das great!" he exclaimed, walking to the milk-covered King. "I-sa gotta do dat again!" Darkrai trembled in anger when…

"RAAAHHH!" He shot up, flinging all the milk off. "JAR JAR! I'M GONNA… Oh, what does it matter, you're not gonna listen."

"Want some-"

"YES." He interrupted, snatching the milk and drinking away. "Ugh." He tossed the empty glass away. "Long distances are annoying either way. Okay, KIM, prepare to have a DIM night's sleep." With that, he gave Kim a nightmare.

_Inside her nightmare, Kim awoke to find herself downtown. "Where am I?"_

"_Hi. My name's Kevin." A teenage boy walked up and said. "What's your-"_

"_AAHHH!" Kim screamed, hurrying away, bumping into some woman._

"_Hi. My name's Amanda. What's wro-"_

"_AAAHHHHH!" Kim dashed away inside a building, where she wound up on a stage where tons of people were watching. "Uhhh…"_

"_Ah, Miss Mason." The teacher spoke. "Since the last two were unable to, perhaps YOU could recite the Dark Prognosticus."_

"_I don't even know what that is! !"_

"_Then I will have to use the DUNCE cap." With that, she pulled a lever and an arm lowered down and placed a 'dunce' cap on Kim's head._

_Kim's cheeks blushed as all the students began laughing away. She felt so embarrassed, she turned into a tiny mouse and squeaked. "Meow…" At this, she looked to the side to see a cat, and immediately ran as the cat began chasing._

_She ran outside and was caught in a spider web, and struggled to get free. "Er! How does a mouse get caught in a spider web?" All of a sudden, the ground began quaking tremendously. "AHHH! EARTHQUAKE!" She heard barking and noticed her dogs were hightailing it out of there. "NO! FLUFFY! GUYS! COME BACK!"_

_When the dogs were gone, she looked to see the spider coming and gasped. "Ah, no, don't do it." The spider said. "I am going deaf with all these spider nightmares. Also, I think your house got destroyed in the earthquake, but I'll let you stay at my place."_

"_NNOOOO!"_

"AIEEE!" Kim screamed, waking up and gasping for oxygen.

"EEEKIES!" Jar Jar exclaimed, popping up. "I-see outie MILKY!"

Kim looked on her nightstand and found a milk bottle. "Uh… is this it?" she asked, handing it to him.

The Gungan gasped happily. "AAHH!" He snatched the bottle and hugged it to his cheek. "Oh, me-so preci bottie! I-sa MISS you!"

Darkrai drifted in, and Kim asked, "Is he always like that?"

"NNaahh. I-say jus' here to meets new people."

"A hundred times yes." Darkrai said. "You get used to it after a while though."

"He's kinda funny!"

At this, the crazy alien stared dreamily into Kim's eyes, taking her right hand. "You-sa be deh beloved o' my life. MWAH MWAH MWAH MWAH!" He smooched her hand.

"EUH! GROSS! !"

"Still used to it." Darkrai said. "Alright, now I have to go scare…" He checked his list. "Mushi? Ahem, well, Jar Jar, you gonna ride the milk?"

"You-sa can' ride mi'k, Da'ky. You-so LOCO!"

"…Ugh…" He sighed again. "Let's just go." With that, Darkrai held his head down as he drifted out, followed by Jar Jar.

"HEY, KIM!" Emma exclaimed, running in, holding Eenus in her arms, bumping his head in the archway. "I just got a hillbilly!"

"Cool! What does it do?"

"Huhuhuhu. WHO'S THERE?"

"Uh… he says that a lot."

"Tell me a knock-knock joke!"

"Yeah, that too."

"PLEASE tell me a knock-knock joke!"

"Wouldn't you rather have a riddle?" Kim asked.

"Huhuhu, okay!"

"A man leaves his car and tells his wife to stay and not let anyone in. When he gets back, his wife is dead and there's a stranger in the car. Who is the stranger?"

"OOH, OOH, A RADIO!"

"Uh, no…"

"A LAMP!"

"Uh-uh."

"Er… A RADIO!"

"UGH! Never mind! I'm going to sleep!"

"Yeah, me too." Emma said, and with that, she put the hillbilly down and went to her room, leaving Eenus panicking.

"But I gotta know who the stranger is! PLEASE tell me who the stranger is! I's GOTTA know!"

"You'll have to wait 'til morning." Kim said.

"…NOOOO!" And with that, the crazy hillbilly jumped out the window and hightailed it down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah ha ha! Next up is Mushi! Later, dudes! Also, if you wanna know what I look like, check out my new video. Later!<strong>


End file.
